My life is not a dorama!
by BbSis
Summary: Kashiwagi Yuki sees her life goes upside down when a lie about her being married to a famous rich guy, Watanabe Mayu, was spread on the high society. AKB48 - MaYuki. NOT genderbender. Yuri.
1. Fateful Encounters

Hi! It is a mayuki. I hope you like :3

* * *

**My life is not a dorama!**

_Chapter 1: Fateful Encounters_

The weather was nice and appropriate for an event in a park to be successful. Everything was going smoothly on the event that the Japan's Ministry of Land, Infrastructure, Transport and Tourism's external organ Japan Tourism Agency was holding. But an incident happened. The guests were attacked by furious bees that got their home smashed by playful kids. Of course that because of this, the event ended up being a failure and only one person was pointed to be the one to blame.

"KASHIWAGI YUKI!" Screamed her superior. "The Minister is furious! It was your idea to hold the event on that park, so take the responsibility! I want your report and your resignation letter on my desk by tomorrow morning!"

The young woman looked furiously at her boss trying not to scratch her sting near her collarbone. Also, everyone on the department got a sting in various places of their bodies.

"There was no way I would know that there was a beehive near! It's not my entirely fault! You all agreed to my idea!" Yuki hit the table. Then, she stormed out of the room, ignoring her coworkers asking her to spread an ointment on her stings.

Kashiwagi Yuki was so pissed off. It wasn't her fault and now she would probably lose the job she worked so hard to get. She was so infuriated that she got a cab and asked the driver to take her to the nearest club.

After a few small bottles of sake, she tried to write her resignation letter on a paper napkin. She was so distracted that didn't even notice a girl sitting beside her at the styled table that resembled a counter.

"Hi! I was there talking with my friend and saw you here so concentrated that I wondered what you are doing." The girl spoke gallantly, but Yuki didn't notice the tone.

"I'm writing my resignation letter." Yuki was visibly drunk and the girl giggled with her gestures.

"Is that so? Why?" The girl leaned her elbow on the table and looked at Yuki amused.

Yuki then started to tell the strange girl all her problems, the ones she had on her work that day. The stranger was making Yuki drink more and more because she was having a lot of fun with all the faces and movements Yuki was doing.

The unknown young woman was constantly looking around like she was monitoring the whole club in search for something dangerous. Her sixth sense was right tough. Yuki was swaying her head frontward and backward when the girl spotted the danger.

Before the drunken protagonist of this story's head fell on the counter with a thud, the stranger took the napkin-resignation letter and put it on her own pocket and ran away avoiding the danger. With the thud of her head hitting the table surface, Yuki realized that the girl was gone, but sighted her running out of the club.

"Heeey! Come back with my resignation letter!" Yuki screamed standing and going after the girl.

When she arrived outside, the now thief girl was leaving in a convertible fancy car driven by another girl. She screamed for the thief girl again, but she was already gone. Yuki flounced in frustration and ended up hitting a man in a rush that was exiting the club.

"Hey! Watch out!" The guy grunted.

"I'm sorry. But she just stole my letter!" Yuki exclaimed and the man could feel the stink of alcohol. As he turned his head, he decided to ask.

"Have you seen a girl around my height? She just exited the club." He asked trying not to show impatience. But Yuki grabbed his shoulder and started to shake it. It was a bit funny because she was taller than him. His expression remained unchanged.

"I haven't, sorry… But without that letter I won't be able to…" Yuki couldn't finish her sentence. She passed out by the man's legs. The guy sighed and stared at her.

He was thinking if maybe it was about to leave. That woman wasn't his problem. Yet, as he was a public figure, be seen leaving an unconscious woman in front of a club wouldn't do good for his image. At the same time, people on their surroundings started to murmur about them. No good.

As a cab was passing by, he stretched his arms to make a sign. The cap instantly stopped a few meters away. He approached the vehicle and opened the back door. Then, he backed to the unconscious Yuki and lifted her within his arms, carrying her to the car and placing her at the backseat. The stranger settled himself on the passenger seat and the car drove away from the club.

_Chapter 1: Fateful encounters - END_


	2. The nice stranger

_A/N: sorry for the mistakes, it was not proofread. Thank you for reading!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The nice strange**__r_

The light feeling on her head took over when she regained conscience. Also the uneasiness on her stomach was making her feel a bit of sickness. With a low grunt, Yuki slowly opened her eyes and noticed a sympathetic old lady sat on a bed on her right side looking at her curiously.

"So you are finally awake, miss." The old lady stated with a smile while Yuki messed up her own hair still confused about where she was.

"Huh..." Yuki voiced, looking at her surroundings. Finally recognizing the place, she wondered how come she was in a hospital infirmary.

"Your husband is so attentive. He spent all night watching over your sleep with such a worry face." The old lady kept talking without actually wait an answer from the younger woman.

"Hu... Husband?" Yuki muttered to herself a bit shocked.

"And what a catch, you little girl! A finest man! He is so handsome that his height is not a problem." The lady started to excite about the matter.

"I'm sorry, mrs., he is not my husband." Yuki rushed to correct the old lady.

"Oh, no?" It was visible the disappointment on the older woman's voice. And Yuki felt it straight to the heart. "Oh well, you should grab him then." She concluded winking. Almost at the same time, the old lady's husband appeared.

"I'm happy you are awake, miss. Your husband went to the account department to pay your hospital taxes. I saw him there." The old man said gently.

"Oh dear, he is not her husband." His wife intervened.

"No? What a shame..." His voice was also disappointed. Yuki just gave up, leaned back on the pillow and closed her eyes, sighing.

Not a long time after, she heard the old sir talking again and a not so strange voice answer near her bed. Stiffening slightly, she opened a bit of her left eye to take a peek on the man. He was indeed handsome, she thought. And he was looking straight at her with such a concentrated look. When he approached her bedside and leaned closer, Yuki stiffened even more, making a face.

"Miss, can you please button up your shirt correctly?" His voice sounded clear and unexpressive, but with a hint of anxiety. Yuki's eyes shot opened as he distanced himself from the bed.

"Ah... Okay..." Yuki agreed sitting up. "Hum OCD..." She mumbled to herself. Before the man could replay, the doctor appeared. He had a clipboard with her check in data. He asked for her name and her resident registration number.

"So, miss, were you in drugs when you passed out last night?" The doctor emotionless asked.

"What?! No! Just a few doses of sake! Not enough to make me pass out." Yuki protested while rearranging her shirt. The doctor's eyebrows stirred a bit when he spotted a huge red dot near Yuki's collarbone. He approached and reached out his hand to move her shirt collar to check it. Yuki almost protested again.

"Did a bee stung you yesterday?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Y... Yes." Yuki confirmed reluctantly remembering the fateful incident.

"Oh. So here is what you had: depending on the person, bee stung and alcohol reacts strangely. You were lucky you only passed out. You could have died." The doctor stated.

"Eh! I can't just die right now!" Yuki exclaimed frustrated. The doctor seemed to giggle a bit.

"Anyways, you seem fine. Rest for a few more minutes and you can leave." After saying this, the doctor withdrew himself. Yuki then, looked at the strange man who accompanied her.

"Who are you?" She asked hoping him to be a nice guy and answer her.

"It's none of your concern. I just stayed to see if everything was going to be alright. Now that I see you are fine, I shaw take my leave." Upon replying in such a rude manner, he bowed in respect and head towards the exit.

Still shocked with the answer she got, Yuki took a few minutes to realize she knew nothing about him and that she probably would never see him again. After all, Tokyo was a big city. She stood up and dressed her coat. She then looked for her purse, but it was nowhere to be seen. She probably had forget it at the club. Frustrated, she ran after the man.

When Yuki finally reached the man who helped her he was entering a cab. She attached herself on the closed window and started to plead to talk to him, to give her a chance of speaking. After a few convincing lines from the driver, her sighed giving in and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Look miss, I already paid your treatment. Don't worry, it wasn't much. You don't have to pay me back." He was starting to feel uneasy with all that.

"I insist on recharge you. But my purse stayed at the club. Please give me at least a bank account so I can make a deposit." Yuki was resolute.

"It is not really necessary. Why don't you call your family to come and pick you?" He was resolute as well.

"No! I mean... No, it would be too embarrassing have to tell them that I got check in in the hospital emergency due to alcohol shock..."

"Do you want money for a cab then?" He suggested looking for his wallet.

"I don't need more of your money. Why don't you accompany me to the club, I get my purse and pay you back? I kind of fell like I was a burden." Yuki suggested back, almost whimpering.

"It wasn't even that much of money to be considered as a burden. I told you already to no worry about it. Besides, you don't look like a person who care much about etiquette." He brushed off coldly and entered the car. Yuki just stood there watching the cab drive away, repeating angrily the man's last words.

_Chapter 2: The nice stranger - End_


End file.
